


Outside Closed Doors

by QueenNico19



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT12 - Freeform, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNico19/pseuds/QueenNico19
Summary: When some of the EXO boys need to release some of their sexual tension, what do the rest of the members do?





	

"You boys have the rest of the day off." The manager was greated with cheers once the EXO members heard the news. "But we want you guys to stay inside. You all know what happened last time some of you went out."

The boys groaned as they remember when Sehun, Tao and Chen almost got trampled by a group of fans who had been waiting for the boys to leave their dorms. 

"Joonmyun. Yifan. Make sure everyone stays inside. Think of this as a rest day, a stay-cation if you will." And with that their manager left, leaving 12 young men alone in the dorm. 

The boys sat in the common room for a minute, not really sure what to do with themselves. They didn't get a lot of freetime, but usually when they did they were able to do whatever they wanted. Now that they were confined to their dorm they would have to think of something to do.

Yixing and Kyungsoo were the first to move off the couch, moving to their respective rooms to get more sleep while they had the chance.  
Sehun grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. A drama started playing and Sehun turned up the volume. 

"Come on man, I don't want to watch this. Change the channel," Jongdae complained.

"No, no. I like this drama. I've been meaning to try and watch it," Tao said as he waved Jongdae away. 

When Jongdae could see that the channel was not going to change, he got up and left the common room. He was quickly followed by Joonmyun and Yifan who wanted to spend their free time reading. 

This left Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, and Sehun in the common room. 

Tao moved over to join Sehun on the coach so they could watch the drama together and so Sehun could explain anything Tao didn't really understand. The others played on their phones, not really wanting to watch the drama, but not minding that it was on. 

Jongin, however, just stared off in the direction of Kyungsoo's room like he wanted to go in himself. 

"Jongin-ah," Luhan called, "what's wrong."

"Nothing hyung," Jongin replied. "I just wanted to spend some time with Kyung-- everybody. You know, play a video game or something." He hoped none of the other boys caught his slip up. In reality, he didn't want to play with all the memers; they spent enough time together as it was. What he really wanted was to play with Kyungsoo. In bed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the others will come back after a while," Luhan said lazily. He wasn't really paying attention; he was much more focused on his phone and the interesting things fans were saying about him and Minseok. 

After a few seconds of silence, Baekhyun decided he had had enough of staring at his phone. "I'm bored!" he moaned to no one in particular.

"Then do something," Chanyeol said, making sure his voice was full of playful sass. 

"'Then do something,'" Baekhyun mocked. "I don't want to do something alone. Think of something for me."

"Hyung, you don't need my help to think of something to do."

"Chanyeol-ah!! Play with me!" Baekhyun whined as he threw himself across the younger's lap.

"No," Chanyeol complained as he tried to push Baekhyun off his lap. But Baekhyun had his arms around Chanyeol's waist as he curled his body into Chanyeol's, refusing to be pushed away.

"You have to. I'm older so you have to respect my wishes. And I want you to play with me," Baekhyun said into Chanyeol's stomach.

"Go find someone else to play with you, you're getting on my nerves." Chanyeol continued to push Baekhyun while the older boy violently shook his head, tickling Chanyeol's arms.

"No, I want to play with you," Baekhyun insisted. When Chanyeol just continued to push instead of answering he added in a sing-song voice, "I'm not going to let go until you agree to play with me."

The two kept fighting like this for a few more minutes, not really wanting to stop since their "game" had cured Baekhyun's boredom while his whining was amusing Chanyeol. 

Shortly after Baekhyun threw himself on top of Chanyeol, Minseok could tell that the common room was not going to be a very calm place. He was a little upset at the current situation since he usually liked to go to coffee shops when he had free time. But now he was stuck in the dorm with fighting and drama watching dongsaengs.  
He didn't want to stay in the common room, but he didn't want to hole himself up in his room either. He needed to do something, perferably make something with his hands. Then he had an idea.

"Hey Luhan, do you want to make some coffee with me?" Minseok figured if he couldn't go to the coffee shop, he would bring the coffee shop to him. And since Luhan usually went with him, he figured it only made since to invite the taller boy to the kichen with him. Plus, he found he just enjoyed Luhan's company.

Luhan's head snapped up from his phone and he worried he had been caught reading about "Xiuhan." He closed his phone as he hastily replied, "Yeah, I'd love to. But do we have the stuff to make coffee?"

"I don't know. But we'll see what we can do," Minseok said as he got up and lead Luhan to the kitchen. 

By this point Chanyeol and Baekhyun had stopped using words to try to win the fight but had resorted to tickling each other. Their poke fight and giggles quickly turned into an all-out tickle war as they squirmed around the couch, unable to contain their laughter anymore.

"Will you guys shut up, we're trying to watch a drama!" Sehun yelled at the older boys. They didn't hear him at first, so Tao kicked them both off the couch. They landed in a confused, tangled mess on the floor instantly silenced by their surprise. 

"If you two can't be quiet, go somewhere else," Sehun said as he gave them his signature "I'm so done with you" face.

"Well excuse us for having fun," Chanyeol said sarcasticly. The two had a stare off for a few seconds until Baekhyun sighed. "Fine, if it really bothers you that much, maybe we will leave and give you guys plenty of space to do nothing." With that Chanyeol helped Baekhyun off the floor and stomped off towards his room. But he stopped short when he opened the door to find Jongdae sitting on his bed.

"This isn't your room," Chanyeol said in confusion. 

Jongdae slid his headphones off his ears and gave Chanyeol a "no shit" look. "I know that. But Yixing was sleeping in mine and I didn't want to wake him up. Since this room was empty, I decided to use it."

"Well, we're joining you. Sehun and Tao kicked us out of the common room for being too noisy." Chanyeol walked into the room and flopped down on the floor while Baekhyun followed and leaned against the bunk bed. 

Jongdae raised an eyebrow at the two boys, but when neither expanded on what "being too noisy" meant, he decided it was probably in his best interest not to ask. "I don't care if you're in here. I'm just listening to music anyways." Jongdae put on his headphones and started ignoring the other two.

Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol's foot, upset that Chanyeol pulled out his phone and started playing a game. Chanyeol waved the older boy over instead of putting the game away like Baekhyun wanted. Baekhyun sighed as he lowered himself next to Chanyeol and began to watch him play. 

It didn't take Baekhyun long to realize that Chanyeol was embarressingly awful at the game he was playing. The shorter boy tried to hold back his laugher at first, but after he watched Chanyeol fail at his mission for the fifth time in two minutes he couldn't hold back anymore. Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol's shoulder as he shook with laugher. When Chanyeol gave him a puzzled looked Baekhyun had trouble getting out an explanation.

"You suck!" he finally choked out as he pointed at the game before rolling over in laughter. Chanyeol's face got pink in embarrassment. He tried to explain that he had just started playing that particular game, so it was to be expected that he wasn't that great, but Baekhyun couldn't hear him over his own giggles. Once Chanyeol realized that words would not shut the older boy up, he decided to smack him instead. 

Baekhyun stopped laughing after Chanyeol's hand connected with his chest, turning to look at Chanyeol with hurt eyes instead. "That's what you get for laughing at me," was Chanyeol's defense. 

Since his puppy dog eyes didn't work in getting an apology, Baekhyun figured he should hit Chanyeol back to remind the younger who was boss. This started a smacking war between the two, similar to their tickle fighter earlier. But now that they we laying on the floor instead of sitting on a couch it didn't take much time for Chanyeol to pin down the smaller boy. 

Baekhyun struggled under Chanyeol, twisting back and forth and trying to kick the larger boy off of him. But Chanyeol sat down on his thighs with his legs on either side to seriously limit Baekhyun's range of motion. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol trying to seem angry, but the large smile on his face couldn't fool either of them. 

"Say you're sorry," Chanyeol commanded in the most stern voice he could muster. 

Baekhyun furiously shook his head. "You hit me first. You should be the one apologizing," he complained.

Chanyeol just tsked at the smaller boy. "You laughed at me and that's not nice." His voice dripped with playful dominance.

"You sucked and it was funny! It doesn't matter if laughing was nice or not. It was the truthful thing to do."

"You hurt my feelings," Chanyeol pouted. But his frown was quickly replaced by a smirk. "So I guess that means I have to teach you a lesson." Baekhyun gulped as Chanyeol leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "And I don't have to be nice about it." 

At this point, Jongdae looked up from his phone. He had heard the two laughing loudly, but when they suddenly got quite, he wondered if something serious had happened. But when he saw Chanyeol straddling and laying on top of Baekhyun, their faces really close together, he wished he hadn't looked over. He quickly became very thankful for his headphones as he witnessed Chanyeol's hand slide down Baekhyun's arms and start to run over his chest. He didn't want to hear the moans he knew Baekhyun was making. 

Suddenly, Jongdae realized exactly what was happening between the two boys and he quickly looked away. He knew there was a lot of supressed sexual tension amoung the members since they we're technically not allowed to date (and never had the time) but he couldn't believe Chanyeol and Baekhyun would choose now to find some release with him in the room!

Jongdae cleared his throat hoping to get their attention. He didn't want to be in the room when the clothes started coming off, but he also felt like he had a right to the room since he got there first. But now Baekhyun had his arms wrapped around Chanyeol's neck as the younger kissed his neck and shoulders. 

Jongdae knew a lost cause when he saw one so he quickly grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He was glad they were roommates so that no one would accidently walk in on them as he heard the bed creak, the boys moving to a more comfortable area to explore each other.

In the common room Jongdae, found Sehun and Tao tangled on the couch as they watched their drama. "Not you guys too," he groaned in frustration.  
The two maknaes looked over at Jongdae in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tao asked.

"It's just Chanyeol and Baekhyun are..." Jongdae trailed off, realizing that with the tv on they may not be able to hear them, meaning there was no point in telling anyone else what was going on. "Nothing. Is this almost over?"

Sehun frown. "We told you already that you can leave if you don't want to watch it."

"No, no. I-I want to watch it," Jongdae lied as he walked over to the couch.

Just then, Jongin walked out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee. "You're sitting in my seat," he told Jongdae flatly. Jongdae wasn't sure why it really mattered, but he didn't want to fight either, so he just moved over so there would be enough room for Jongin to sit next to him. As soon as he sat down, Jongin began staring down the hall, sulking over his cup of coffee. 

"You okay?" Jongdae asked. He wasn't used to seeing the younger look so down and he couldn't figure out why. 

Before Jongin could answer, Kyungsoo walked into the common room, eyes wider than normal and looking like he was in a state of shock. Jongin immediately got up and walked over to Kyungsoo, asking him if he had a good nap.

"No," Kyungsoo exhaled. "I was woken up by what sounded like someone hitting the wall next to my bed."

Jongdae's head snapped up. He remembered that Chanyeol's room was next to Kyungsoo's. He didn't think they would get loud enough to wake anyone up. 

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe you just had a rough dream that woke you up," Jongin tried to soothe Kyungsoo. And before Kyungsoo could try to deny him, Jongdae was backing the story up. "None of us heard anything either. You should just sit in here and relax."

Jongin enthusicasticly nodded and pulled Kyungsoo over to a love seat so they could sit next to each other. Jongdae noticed that Jongin looked happier now that Kyungsoo was in the common room, but he didn't have time to think about that. He knew Chanyeol and Baekhyun were only going to get louder and rougher and he didn't want anyone to feel as awkward as he felt. 

With the drama playing, all those in the common room should be able to tune out any sounds coming from behind Chanyeol's door. The kitchen was far enough away that anyone in there would be out of earshot and (hopefully) wouldn't even know anything was going on. Yixing was a pretty heavy sleeper whose room was on the other side of Kyungsoo's, so Jongdae was confident he could sleep through 30 minutes of moaning. That just left the leaders Yifan and Joonmyun. 

Knowing those two, Jongdae figured they were reading in their shared room. He assumed they would listen to music in order to tune out the world. But he also knew they wouldn't have turned it up too loud, so that they would be able to hear if any problems came up so they could fix them before anyone got hurt. Jongdae thought about telling them what was going on a few doors down from them, but he firgured there was a 50-50 chance of them finding out on their own. If they didn't, there would be no reason for him to say anything. If they did... he decided to cross that bridge when they got there. 

"We should play a video game," Jongin's raised voice cut through Jongdae's thoughts.

"No. I don't want to have to think. Can't we just sit here and do nothing?" Tao complained. Jongdae finally noticed that the drama episode had ended and the tv had been turned off. He needed to think of something quick. 

"Are there no more episodes of that drama you were watching?" Jongdae asked in a shaky voice. If he knew Chanyeol he would be tired of foreplay by now and would be movng on to fingering Baekhyun soon. And once that happened... Well Baekhyun had a hard time being quite when he wasn't having something rammed up his butt.  
Tao lazily rolled his head to face Jongdae. "You didn't want to watch the last episode. Why would you care if there were more?"

"I just..." Jongdae tried to think of a good excuse. But before he could form anymore words a loud gasp cut through the silence. Jongdae cursed under his breath.  
"What was that?" Sehun asked, looking around in confusion. 

Jongdae was about to tell him it was probably nothing when they heard another strained exclamation from down the hall. Jongdae deflated as he realized he coudln't keep the others from finding out the truth now that the cat was out of the bag. He figured he might as well have fun with the siutuation. 

"Is that..." Jongin didn't finish his question as he and Kyungsoo began to creep down the hall toward the source of the noise. Sehun and Tao disentangled themselves, the expressions making it obvious they were trying to deny the truth of the situation. 

"What?" Jongdae asked with a smirk. "You've never heard people pleasing each other before?" The two younger boys flushed bright red in second hand embarrassment.

Down the hall, Jongin and Kyungsoo were trying to follow the sounds of panting and moaning. It was hard since all they really wanted to do in that moment was ignore the sexual noises and pretend they had never heard them. They still didn't want to believe what those sounds meant. 

They heard another gasp and then a breathy "please" followed by a low chuckle. Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other as they discovered the source of the sound was Chanyeol's room. They crept up to the door, straining their necks to get their ears as close as possible without touching the door, not sure what possessed them to listen. It's not like they wanted to eavesdrop on this very private moment, but they were curious to know which members had decided to use each other as play-things. 

Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately, it's hard to tell in these situations) they heard Chanyeol's low voice growl "Baek, you've no idea how long I've wanted this." followed by a whimper which unmistakenly belonged to Baekhyun. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other with wide eyes and then came to an unspoken agreement that they needed to get as far away from that door as possible. They stood up as quietly as they could, then turned around to start running back toward the common room. But before they could take more than a few hurried steps, they ran into a tall obstacle.

Yifan looked down at two startled boys, his eyes furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth to voice his puzzlement when a cry came from Chanyeol's room. 

Yifan mouth snapped closed as his eyes widened. He looked to Jongin and Kyungsoo for an explaination, but they just shook their heads, still not wanting to believe what was happening. Yifan stood in shock for about two seconds before turning back to the room he shared with the other leader.

"Joonmyun," he whisper yelled to get the other's attention. Joonmyun looked up from his book unsettled, not sure why Yifan was whispering. "I need you to come out here. Something's happened and I'm not sure what to do," Yifan continued to whisper, looking uneasy.

Joonmyun set his book down and slowly walked into the hall with his guard up. Yifan didn't usually look this disoreinted and it was making Joonmyun worry. "What is it," he asked. 

"Just listen," Kyungsoo whispered. Joonmyun stood still for a few seconds wondering what Jongin, Kyungsoo and Yifan were doing in the hall way whispering. "If this is some kind of joke-" he started, but was cut off by all three shhing him. Joonmyun looked at them incredulously, but decided to humor them by not saying anything more and just listening. 

He didn't hear anything for a few seconds, but then his ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing and a loud moan. His head whipped in the direction of Chanyeol's room then back towards the three boys in front of him. Before he could even start to ask if he had heard correctly the other three were nodding and pulling him out of the hall and into the common room. 

Joonmyun was met with the sight of all the other members sitting on the edges of the couches looking lost. Luhan and Minseok had been drawn back into the common room because of the sudden lack of talking, but had been frozen when they heard the ruckus their fellow members were making. 

"Is it true? Are they..." Tao couldn't finish his sentence and instead moved his pointer fingers together repeatedly to get his point across. 

Immediately everyone started groaning and telling him to stop. Sehun smacked his hands apart causing Tao to look around with wide, innocent eyes. "What, we're all wondering the same thing!"

Joonmyun sighed as he realized there was no denying the truth. Especially not while Baekhyun's moaning and panting was getting louder as he assumed Chanyeol was getting faster and rougher. "Yes," he said, his voice cutting through all the other member's chatter. "It is true that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are... busy at the moment."

The awkwardness could have been cut with a knife at this point. 

"How much longer do we have to sit through this?" Kyungsoo asked meekly.

"I think I read somewhere that the average time is around seven and a half minutes not including foreplay. But in all honesty it really depends on the people involved. Some people can go a lot longer while other people finish very soon after they start. Based on the personalities of Chanyeol and Baekhyun, I'd say they'd last about ten minutes once penetration actually starts. And by the sound of it, they're already a few minutes into pounding away at each other so maybe five or six more minutes?" Yifan looked around at the members' stunned faces. 

"You sure seem to know a lot about gay sex," Jongdae noted with a smirk causing Yifan to blush bright red. Next to Sehun, Tao twitched and looked down to hide his pink cheeks.

"Let's be mature about this. We're all young men and it's not like any of us are strangers to satisfying our needs with someone we're close to all the time," Joonmyun sighed with a pointed look at Jongdae. The younger's smirk melted off his face and he quickly averted his eyes. 

"That may be true, but we've never had to hear it," Luhan said in exasperation. Minseok nodded furiously as another moan filled the common room.

"Five minutes isn't too long. Right?" Jongin timidly asked. Joonmyun wanted to reassure the others that they could make five mintues easily, but the continuous pants, squeals and gasps were making it hard to hold on to his sanity.

"You know what," Kyungsoo suddenly said very loudly as he stood up and started slowly walking away, "we haven't eaten dinner yet. I'm going to cook something. In the kitchen. Away from this. Probably will move a lot of pans around. Anyone want to join me?" All the younger members rushed to follow him leaving just Joonmyun, Yifan, Luhan, Minseok and Jongdae in the common room. 

"So does this mean we're all fans of listening?" Jongdae joked. 

"Will you shut up?" Luhan snapped. He knew Jongdae was just trying to make light of the situation, but he did not like being forced to listen to his dongsaengs get it on. 

"So you don't want any type of conversation to possibly drown out the sounds of that," Jongdae sassed back, waving his hand vaguely in the direction of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

"That's not what I meant. It's just that this situation is so awkward," Luhan sighed as he buried his face in his hands. 

"It's only awkward cuz you're probably wishing you were the one having fun right now. At least, that way you would actually want to hear all this," Jongdae continued pushing Luhan, enjoying being the cause of the older's flushed face. But really, he just wanted someone to keep talking so he could focus on a conversation.

"Jongdae-ah, I think you've tortured poor Luhan enough," Minseok chastised as he rubbed Luhan's shoulders. Luhan melted at Minseok's touch, grateful the other boy had come to soothe him. He didn't need to say how much he appricated it since it was obvious to everyone that Luhan always felt a million times better when Minseok was around.

"Do you think we should make a rule about this kind of thing for the future? You know, in case it happens again?" Minseok asked. He would never admit this, but he was hoping that the next time it happened, Luhan would be causing him to moan so loud it disrupted the whole dorm. And in all honesty, if the common room hadn't gotten so quiet suddenly, they would probably be in the kitchen right now making their own kind of mess. 

"I don't know if we should talk about this," Yifan said nervously. "Everyone can already feel how uncomfortable this is, so I don't think we need to increase it with a conversation." 

"But wouldn't that just encourage people to do this kind of thing? I mean, why wouldn't they if they know they can get away with it?" Luhan asked, thinking along the same lines as Minseok. 

Joonmyun shook his head. "We're hardly ever all in the dorm with down time at the same time anyways. I agree with Yifan. We all feel how bad this is and I think that is all the conversation that needs to be had."

"Yeah, we'll just get freaky when everyone else is out," Jongdae said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Seriously, will you please stop? It's like you enjoy making us feel awkward," Joonmyun grimaced. 

Jongdae opened his mouth for another cheeky remark. But before he could form any words, a very loud "Chanyeol" rang throughout the entire dorm, shutting everyone up for a few seconds.

"Well that was a little quicker than I thought," Yifan mumbled to himself. 

"Does this mean they're done?" Sehun asked as he walked out the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl. 

"I'm not sure," Joonmyun answered slowly. There were a few moments of tense quiet followed by an awfully loud, awfully breathy "Baekhyun."

"Now I think they're done," Jongdae said. Everyone waited for what seemed like forever (about a minute in reality) until Kyungsoo called out to Sehun, "Bring that bowl back, I'm almost done."

As Sehun ran back to the kitchen Joonmyun released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I guess that's that. Let's see if they need help in the kitchen."

Within a few minutes, the boys had all the food ready and were taking their seats to begin eating. A light conversation had begun when Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked into the common room together. Their clothes were ruffled, sticking to their bodies a little while their hair looked very obviously messed up and hastily "fixed." 

"Did Kyungsoo cook for us? His food always tastes great," Chanyeol said as he grabbed some for him and Baekhyun.

"Take as much as you want. We all know you must be pretty hungry," Jongdae said nonchalantly. He was quickly smacked on both arms by Joonmyun and Luhan. 

Baekhyun's face turned a brillent shade of red as he quickly looked down while Chanyeol just laughed with a huge grin on his face. 

"I told you to be quiet," Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun just kept his head down as the two went to join the other members. 

Conversation picked up again although all topics of girls, sex, attraction or needs were avoided like the plague. Any awkwardness that was present due to the arrival of Chanyeol and Baekhyun evaporated within a minute. All the members knew they did what needed to be done and they were in no position to judge. 

When they were about halfway through their meal, Yixing walked into the common room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"Did you just wake up?" Jongin asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Why? Did I miss anything?" Yixing asked as he looked at the members somewhat stunned faces. 

Jongdae was the first to burst into laugher, but he was quickly joined by all the others. "What?" Yixing asked, worried he would be the only one not part of an inside joke. 

"Nothing," Chanyeol said. "You're just a really heavy sleeper is all." The room erupted in another round of giggles. 

Yixing frowned, but figured he wouldn't get anymore information out of them. He got himself some food and comforted himself with the knowledge that something this funny would probably happen again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and posted it on asianfanfics.com but I use this site for all my fanfic needs now so I figured I would move this one over with me. If you want to look at the original here's the link:  
> (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/761411/outside-closed-doors-comedy-oneshot-exo-baekyeol)  
> 


End file.
